Love with obstacles
by couragechild
Summary: After 6 years apart they meet again. But what will happen when their feelings will change? One is for sure: Love has many obstacles.... Read to find out
1. Welcome back!

**_Courage-child:_** _Hello everyone! I'm working on a new story now and this is the 1st chapter of the story. Enjoy…_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Together or apart**

_**Welcome back!**_

A cab came and stopped outside from a house. From the cab exited 2 women. One had long, auburn hair and the younger one had shoulder length brown hair. After they paid the cab's driver, they stood outside of the house, staring at it.

" Here we are Sora. This is the _small _house, which I told you," said the brown haired woman. "Well… how do you find it?"

" This, you called _small_?" said the auburn haired woman, pointing to the house. " Are you kidding me Kari? This is like a palace"! The brown haired woman smiled at the auburn haired woman's comment.

" Yes, I know how you feel. You can't imagine how I felt when I first saw it? I thought that it was quite big for me only."

" Don't tell me that you live alone in that big house?"

" Of course not. I live here with T.K, Mimi, Matt and Tai. Actually Tai was the one who afforded for this house. But as I have told you when first I saw it I thought that it was big enough so I decided to invite the others and stay here if they wanted, so I wouldn't be alone."

" You wouldn't be alone. Even if the guys couldn't come here and stay with you, you still have Tai. He lives here with you, doesn't he?"

" Well… sometimes I have the feeling that he doesn't live here," said Kari and Sora noticed something in her tone of her voice.

" Why? What's wrong?" asked Sora.

" It's just he works many hours. I know that he is the Ambassador of the Digital World, which is very demanding job, but… sometimes I hope he hadn't chosen that job. He spends more hours in his office than in the house. Even if we live in the same house, we hardly see him. Sometimes he has to make trips for the government: New York, California, Chicago, London… It's…" and she paused for a while. "As I told you it's like he doesn't live here. But let's stop talking about that now. We must go inside. The others are waiting for you," said Kari and the two women started heading towards the house, crossing the big garden of the house.

" They're inside?" asked Sora

" Of course. Well not all of them. Tai isn't here. I don't know when he will come. I think he's going to be late as he always does. T.K and Mimi are waiting for us. Matt has left to take care of something, but he will come back. You know he and Mimi are talking about marriage now and they have so much to plan about it."

" Marriage? Wow… It seems like yesterday to me that he and Mimi got engaged and now they are planning to get married? Time passes fast when you don't notice."

" You're right but I'm very happy for them. I mean they were engaged for 2 years and now they decided to cross to the next step: marriage. Honestly I'm very happy for them."

" And what about you and T.K? The previous time I came in Japan you and T.K were talking about marriage too if I'm not wrong," said Sora which made Kari blush a little.

" Things between me and T.K are great. Honestly if it was in my hand we would have got married…"

" But?"

" What do you mean? We haven't any problem so in one year we're planning to get married too."

" Come on Kari you're talking to me. I know you since we were kids, before we went in Digital World. You can't fool me. I know you, very good and right now I can say that something puzzles you or else you and T.K you would be married by now. What's the matter? You can tell me."

" Matt and Mimi are planning to get married soon, right?" said Kari and Sora nodded, " T.K and me are planning to get married soon but I don't want to leave Tai alone. I mean we're all going to stay here but…"

" You don't want Tai feel bad because you would be married and he would be alone. I know what you mean. He would live in a house with two married couple and this wouldn't be comfortable for him. He would feel that he's a burden and at the end he would decide to live somewhere else. You don't want Tai feel a burden for you and leave from the house. Am I right, Kari?"

" Yes. I knew that you would understand me Sora. He's my brother. I love him and I don't want to be alone for the rest of his life."

" I understand you but you must understand too that Tai is old enough to make his own decisions, Kari. After all it's his life so let him live his life with the way he wants."

All this time they were talking that they didn't notice that they had reached in front of the house's entrance.

" Well here we are," said Kari and turned to look Sora. " Thanks for listening and understanding me, Sora. You're like a big sister to me. With you I can discuss some matters that I can't discuss them with my brother or someone else. Anyway thanks again."

" No, you don't have to thank me. That's why there are friends. If you feel that you want someone to talk about you can come to me and talk for everything."

" Thank you Sora. It's good to have you here again," said Kari and both women were hugged.

" So are you ready to get inside? The others must be very impatient to see you. Come on. After you." said Kari and the two women got inside the house.

Sora was stunned from the house's content. In the entrance there was a big hall, where there were some stairs, which probably led to the bedrooms, which were upstairs, thought Sora. She and Kari crossed the big hall and went into a large living room. Sora stopped to observe the place. There were two big couches and two armchairs and in the middle of the room, in front of the couches there was a small table. There was also a big fireplace, a mini bar and there were some paintings on the walls of the room. Though the big windows of the room you could see outside, the house's garden. It was a big, lucid house. Sora's thoughts were interrupted when Kari spoke.

" This is the living room. Over there is the dining room. There are also 2 bathrooms, some other rooms like Tai's office, the library, the kitchen and finally there are the bedrooms, which are upstairs. We will go after to show you your room. So what do you have to say?"

" It's wonderful. As you have told me It's big enough for two persons only but it's very beautiful: the rooms, the decoration. It's a nice house. I'm afraid that is so big that I don't know if I learn not to lose myself here."

" So, the first thing we should is to show you the house so you would not perplex yourself," said a male voice, which Sora recognized it very well. She turned around and saw a young man walking inside the living room. He had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. It was T.K, Matt's little brother. Sora loved T.K like he was her little brother. She was like a sister to him. Soon, another woman followed T.K. The pink haired woman wore a blue jean skirt and a pink blouse. She was the hot of the set. That was Mimi who hadn't changed at all. She's gorgeous like always.

" Look who is back?" said Mimi and came and stood right next to T.K.

" We missed you Sora," said both Mimi and T.K and hugged Sora.

" Hi guys. I missed you so much," replied Sora. "How are you? Tell me your news. How are things doing?"

" We will tell you but first you are going to tell us you news," replied Mimi. " Tell us, do you have a boyfriend, an affair or something?" asked an anxious Mimi.

" Mimi! I can't believe you! Sora had just come and you are asking her if she has a boyfriend? Give her a break," said Kari and all laughed.

" Because if you don't have a boyfriend I think we can find you one here," said Mimi again.

" I can't believe it! She continues!" replied Kari.

" I see Mimi hasn't changed at all. The same old Mimi," said Sora.

" Yeah, the old same Mimi," said T.K now and all laughed again.

" What's so funny?" said another male voice from behind them. They turned around and they saw Matt standing in the living room's entrance.

" Well, well… Look who returned?" said Matt with a funny voice in his voice.

" It's good to see you Matt," replied Sora. After they hugged each other, they all sat in the living room, discussing about many matters. 6 apart were enough and they had a lot to discuss. They didn't even notice how quickly time had passed.

" I see one is missing. Where is Tai?" asked Matt.

" Where else?'' said Kari. "He's at work. He said that he had a serious meeting today and probably he's going to be late. Like always," said Kari.

" Come on, Kari. Don't be so miserable," said Mimi.

" Why is it true? He works so hard and he comes late at home, always tired. We hardly even see him. I wonder… when he's going to meet someone and get married?"

" Come on, Kari. I think you're overreacting a little. He's 34 years old. Why should he rush?" asked Matt. Sora was hearing the whole conversation with interest.

" Yes. He's 34 years old like you, like Mimi, but at least you have found whom you love and soon you're going to get married. But what about Tai? I'm afraid that at the end he's going to be alone."

" My God, Kari. Since when have you become so pessimistic?" asked Mimi. " I think Tai hasn't found the right woman yet. But when she he will find her, I'm sure that he's not going to lose the chance. So stop being so pessimistic."

Sora hadn't talked all this time. She was hearing the whole conservation without talking. Now she was happy that she had returned back to her friends. She had missed them a lot. Time passed quickly. They were still talking when they heard a car from outside. All, except Sora recognized that sound.

" He came," said T.K.

" So soon? I didn't expect to return so soon but I think that's better from coming home late. I hope he isn't tired again," said Kari and all stayed and waited Tai. They heard the door opening and closing and then some footsteps in the hall.

" Where is everybody?" they heard him saying and tried not to laugh.

" Hey, guys?" yelled Tai from the hall. " Is anybody here?"

" Will you stop yelling and come here in the living room. We're all here," said Matt. Now no one could stop laughing. They waited for a while when a brown haired man appeared at the door. He had short brown hair, chocolate eyes and his features made him an attractive man. He was wearing his dark blue business suit, a light blue shirt and a dark blue tie. He had light circles under his chocolate eyes and he looked tired.

" Welcome the Ambassador!" said Matt with a funny tone in his voice. " How did you come home so early? Kari told us that you had an important meeting today."

" Give me a break!" said Tai and all laughed, included Sora. " Let me welcome Sora first and then you and me are going to have a small chit chat," joked Tai.

" You two guys! When are you going to grow up, you're acting like children," said Mimi and all laughed again.

" It's not my fault. He started," said Tai and pointed to Matt.

"Chicest! I think that I'm going to send you back in the kinder garden with the other children and take care of you," said Kari.

" Yeah, right," replied Tai smiling and turned towards Sora. " Welcome back Sora. It's good to see you," said Tai and hugged Sora.

" It's good to see you too Tai," replied Sora and realized from the hug. Now that they were all together again they started and catching up with each other. They spent a lot of time discussing about many maters when Tai stood up.

" Where are you going?" asked Kari.

" I'm going to my room upstairs."

" O.k. As you're going upstairs, take Sora's luggage in her room."

" No, it's okay. Let him go and rest for a while. He's probably tired from work," said Sora.

" No, it's not problem," replied Tai and took her luggage. Then he turned at Kari " Where is Sora's room?"

" It's opposite yours as the other rooms haven't been decorated yet."

" All right. I'm going," said Tai and left.

" I call you when dinner is ready," said Kari as he was walking out of the room.

" Okay," replied Tai tiredly and went upstairs.

When he left from the room Sora turned to the others.

" I think Kari is right. He looked and sounded tired to me," she said after she made sure that Tai had gone upstairs and he couldn't hear her.

" See I told you. We have noticed that and we have told him million of times not to work so much but you know Tai. He doesn't listen to us. He doesn't listen to anybody. He's so stubborn," said Kari.

" Oh, yeah. We all know that since we know each other," replied Sora and smiled. They started talking again until dinner's time.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**To be continued…**

**_Courage-child:_** "Well how was it? I hope you like it. I'm so anxious to read your reviews. I promise you that it will be a good story. Maybe you are going to like it more than my other story "Reunion". Sorry if there are any mistakes. I will be back… With 2nd chapter of course."


	2. Not feeling well

**_Courage-child:_** _Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of my new story. I hope you like it as the first chapter. Enjoy…_

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**_Together or apart_**

**CHAPTER 2**

**_Not feeling well _**

Everybody had picked their seats and had sat at the table. It was time for dinner and all had gathered at the dining room. All… Except Tai. They sat at the table, catching up with each other as they were waiting for Tai. It had passed a little time and still Tai had showed up. Kari as everybody else started getting worried about Tai's delight.

" Where is he? I told him that dinner is ready. He should have come a couple of minutes ago."

" Come on Kari. Maybe he doesn't want to eat and he stayed in his room to get rest. He came tired, you saw him," said Mimi.

" Yes, I did but I'm still worried. I'm going to check on him," said Kari and was ready to get up from her seat when Tai appeared. He had taken of his jacket and the tie and he was only with blue shirt and his dark blue pants.

" You don't have to. Here I am," he replied and went to his seat, which happened to be next to Sora's. As they were all there, soon they started eating. During their dinner Sora was bombarded with questions. When she answered to all of their questions, she started explaining to them how was her work in Paris and that her company was thinking of expanding here in Japan so they sent her back again to take care of that matter not only because she was from Japan but she had experience in that matters, too. Previous times she had helped her company to expand in some other countries like New York and Sydney. All were very interested and started bombarded with more questions. All of them. Except Tai, who actually hadn't talked too much during dinner. Sora noticed how quiet he was during dinner and sometimes she was turning to look at him without Tai noticing that. Kari was right. Tai looked troubled with something but most of all he looked tired and that was proving the light circles under his eyes.

It was 10:30 and as they were continuing eating. Suddenly, Tai stopped eating and brought his hand at his forehead. He had a terrible headache, since he had left from the office and since then the headache hadn't left him. Sora, who was sitting next to him, noticed him. He looked like he was in pain and she got worried.

" Are you all right?" she asked him worriedly. All in the table stopped their discussions and turned to look at Tai. He looked like he was in pain.

" Hm… Oh, yes," said Tai who noticed that all's attention was towards him, " I'm fine. I'm just little tired, that's all. Excuse me but I'm going to get some sleep. I have a terrible headache, too. You can continue. Don't worry about me. It's just a headache," said Tai and stood up from his chair. He turned and look at Sora," I'm sorry Sora. I didn't want to spoil your first night after 6 years here…"

" It's okay Tai. Don't worry. Health is most important. Go and get some rest. It will help you with the headache," replied Sora.

" Yes, Tai. You don't have to worry about it. If you don't feel good go and get some rest. It will help you," said T.K.

" Do you anything for the headache? An aspirin or something else that is going to help you?" asked a worried Kari.

" No. No. It's okay. I will sleep and tomorrow I will be just fine. You don't have to worry guys. It's just a headache. Well, I'm going to take a nap. Goodnight guys," he said and exited from the dining room.

" Goodnight Tai," they replied and watched him walking out of the room. After he left Kari stood up.

" Kari where are you…" T.K. was ready to ask but Kari made him a gesture not to speak so Tai wouldn't hear him. She went after him and after she made sure that he went upstairs she returned back to the dining room. She looked angry and disappointed, too. She sat back to her seat without talking but at the end she couldn't stand it any more.

" This must stop!" said Kari angrily. " Maybe Tai doesn't admit it but this job is killing him. And _you _thought that I'm overreacting" she said to the others. (Of course, except Sora because she came now and she didn't know anything about it.)

" Sorry. You were right Kari. I must admit that when you told me I didn't believe you. I thought that you're overreacting, but now…" said Matt.

" I don't know what to do any more. I think that he's old enough to understand what it's good and bad for him but he acts like a small child and not an adult. I'll go after dinner to check on him. He didn't feel good before. Even if he claims that the headache is the reason." The others didn't talk. They just nodded and continued eating.

After a while they finished and gathered at the living room again apart from Kari, who went upstairs to check on Tai. She came down again soon.

" Well, how is he?" asked first Sora worriedly.

" He has lain at bed and he's trying to sleep. I told you not to go at work tomorrow but he doesn't listen to me. He doesn't look good. He's so devoted at his work and here we are."

" Why is he doing that? He knows that the best for him is to get rest. Why doesn't he understand this?" wondered Mimi.

" I don't know honey. He's so stubborn sometimes," replied Matt who placed his arm around Mimi as they were sitting in the couch.

They sat and discussed for a while and then each one went to his room. At the end the only who stayed was Kari and Sora.

" I think that I might go and see him before I go to bed" said Sora.

" Yes, that's a good idea. Could you please talk to him please? Tell him not to go to work tomorrow. He listens to you."

" Okay. I'll try but I don't promise you anything. Tai is so stubborn sometimes that he doesn't to anybody. Why do you think that he will listen to me and not you, his own sister?" asked Sora.

" Yes, I know that sometimes is so stubborn, but Sora…" she paused for a while "you have more chances than anybody else here. I remember that since we were kids. He was always listening and taking into consideration your advices. Will you please do that favor for me? Will you talk to him?"

" All right. You persuade me".

" Oh, thank you Sora! Thank you!"

" It's nothing. Beside I love Tai. He's my best friend."

" I know that. You two were so close when we were kids. I hope Tai will find a good woman like you to get married," said Kari and the two women headed upstairs to their bedrooms. They walked the big hallway and when they reached Kari's room they stopped in front of her door's room.

" I'll go to see to him now before I go to bed and I will try to talk to him. I only hope he hasn't fallen asleep," said Sora.

" Okay. I hope you are lucky and persuade him. Your room is in the end of this hallway. It's exactly opposite Tai's bedroom. Goodnight Sora and thank you again," said Kari as she opened the door to enter her room.

" No problem. Goodnight!" replied Sora and walked down the hallway, heading to her bedroom. She heard Kari closing her door's bedroom behind her. When she found her bedroom she opened the door and got inside. After she unpacked her luggage, she decided to go to Tai's room, which was opposite hers. She knocked the door first. After she waited for a while she heard Tai from inside.

" Come in," said Tai.

Sora got inside the room and closed the door the behind her. As she could see it was a big bedroom like hers, with lots of furniture and a big bed in the center of the room, where Tai was lying. Tai, who was wearing dark blue silk pyjamas, smiled at her when he saw her and stood up, half lying and half sitting on bed.

" Hi," said Sora and approached his bed. She stopped at the leg of the bed.

" Hey," replied Tai tiredly. " Can't you sleep?"

" I just came to see how you're doing. You didn't look well at dinner. How are you now?"

" I'm better now. It wasn't something serious Sora. I'm just little tired from the work and I had a headache. Nothing serious to worry about. But sit down, you don't have stand up." Sora went and sat in an armchair, which was close to bed.

" It didn't give us the chance and we didn't speak much before. So, how have you been?" asked Sora.

" Good. Business is good. I live here with my sister and my friends… I'm happy. I don't have anything more to ask for."

" I see. You work too hard you know that? Kari told me that… but at first I didn't believe her. I thought that she might be overreacting…"

" Oh, please. Not again. Don't tell me that you believed her?" asked Tai.

" At first I didn't. I thought that she might be overreacting… But she was right. You look tired Tai."

" Oh, please Sora not you, too."

" It's the truth. How long have you been on vacations?"

" Vacations? Honestly… I have no idea. I don't remember."

" Then, I think this is your chance to take a break."

" Take a break? I don't think so Sora," replied Tai.

" And why not? As you have told me business is good so I don't think your work prevents you from taking a break, am I right?"

" Well…"

" See. I'm right. So listen what you have to do: tomorrow morning you can go or call at your work and tell them that you need a permit for at least… hmm… let me see," said Sora and started thinking. Tai smiled as he was looking at her. " Hmm... At least two weeks."

" What? Sora, are you hearing what you're saying? I think your stay in Paris has blurred your mind and you're not thinking logically right now."

" Oh, come on Tai. I'm sure they will not have any problem with that. It's for only two weeks." Tai didn't say anything and thought it for a while.

" My sister told you to come here and say all these things to me right? Am I right Sora?"

" What? No. Kari has nothing to do about it. It's my idea. Well?"

" Well what?" asked Tai, sounded little pissed.

" What do you say about my idea?"

" I don't know… We'll see. I don't promise you anything. But I will think about it."

" Now you're talking right," said Sora and went and sat at the edge of the bed. She hit him playfully in his arm. " Come on Tai. Besides I came from Paris to see my friends. Come on, we will spend some time together. Remember? Like the old days. It will have fun." Tai smiled but his smile faded quickly and a sadly expression appeared at his face.

" Hey, what's the matter?" asked Sora when she saw his sadly expression.

" It's just… Nothing it's going to be like the old days Sora. We have grown up, have jobs, responsibilities and many other things that we didn't have when we were kids."

Sora who was observing Tai the whole time couldn't believe what he was saying. " What's wrong? Where is the old, good, funny Tai who was making you laughing from his jokes?" Her comment made Tai smile.

" He just grow up and became mature. Like everybody else."

" Yes, I can see that. But very mature I think. Life is short Tai and hard, too. It doesn't make favors for everybody. You're just waiting and when the chance comes don't lose it. Life isn't only job, responsibilities… You must have fun sometimes or else life would be boring."

" Since when have you become so good at psychology?" asked Tai.

" Since my best friend has forgotten how life is and what you can do to make it more interesting," replied Sora and Tai smiled. " See that's exactly what I'm talking about. You have the right to laugh, to have some fun. And nothing can prohibit that right."

" Thanks Sora. I must admit that I'm feeling much better now that I have talked to someone," said Tai and he and Sora shared a hug.

" That's what are friends for," replied Sora and stepped back. Tai felt much better now and decided to change the subject of their conversation.

" So, how long are you planning to stay?"

" I don't know yet. It depends. They sent me here for the company's expand here in Japan but if they need me back in Paris I'll have to return with the first flight. You know better than anyone how business is."

" You tell me. I know that it's very demanding job and tired too but when you make good things you feel so good. You feel… that you're offering something and then you do everything you can so nothing can damage your work. I know how is it to be involved in business." Sora just nodded and continued their conversation. After much time of talking Sora decided to leave Tai and get some rest. Besides she needed rest too after that long trip.

" Well, I must go now. I need to sleep and so do you," said Sora and stood up. " I must go. Goodnight," she said and headed towards the door.

" Goodnight," replied Tai and Sora left. Now Tai was alone again. He laid back at his pillow trying to get some sleep. But although he wanted and needed it he couldn't sleep. He was thinking all the time about his work and what Sora told him before. _' Maybe Sora is right. Maybe I should take a break for a while' _he kept thinking as time passed without noticing it. Finally after much time, he fell asleep, deep in his thoughts…

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**_To be continued…_**

_**Courage-child: "**Well, finally the 2nd chapter is finished and 3rd chapter is on the way... Please read and review. I want your opinions about it."_


	3. It's nothing

**TOGETHER OR APART**

**CHAPTER 3 **

_It's nothing_

Sunlight entered the room through the windows. It was 9 o' clock in the morning when Sora woke up. She hadn't realized how tired she was from her trip, that last night after she talked with Tai and returned to her room, she fell asleep quickly. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She stood in the shower, letting the warm water caressing her body. When she finished she walked out of the bathroom, she changed in clean clothes and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the door, which led to the kitchen and there she found only Kari sitting in the table, taking her breakfast.

" Good morning," said Kari when she saw Sora in the kitchen.

" Good morning and you too," replied Sora and headed towards the count to make some coffee for her.

" Did you sleep well?" asked Kari while Sora was making coffee.

" Oh, yes. Pretty good. Actually I didn't realize how tired I was from the trip that I slept immediately when I laid at bed." Kari smiled at Sora's comment.

" It was physical to be tired after that long trip. I can't stand being on a plane for so man hours," said Kari and now was Sora's turn to laugh. " So… how went last night? Did you talk to him?" asked Kari after a while. Sora was wondering when she was going to ask her that.

" Yes. He wasn't sleeping when I went so we talked. A lot I can say."

" And?" asked Kari, who waited impatiently Sora's answer.

" I adviced him to stop working so many hours and do something to have fun…"

" But he refused," replied Kari, interrupting Sora.

" Well at first… yes. He was looking at me like I said something bad or something crazy. But…"

" But? Come on Sora you're killing me. What did he tell you?"

" I will tell you if you stop being impatient," said Sora and continued, " From what he told me last night I can say that he feels a little depressed that's all. I suggested him to take a permit for at least two weeks to relax for a while and so we could spend more time together now that I'm here. Just like the old days. That's exactly what I told him. And do you know what he said?" Kari nodded negatively at Sora.

" He told me that… _'Nothing is going to be like the old days Sora',_" said Sora as she remembered exactly Tai's words from their conversation of the last night.

" He told you that thing? I can't believe it."

" Yeah… Neither do I. That was exactly his words. He isn't himself. He seems… troubled with something. I don't know what that is but it makes him depressed. But maybe is imagination. Maybe he wants to remember the old days when we were kids and we were spending much time together because I remember that he told me and something else: _'We have grown up, we have jobs, responsibilities and many other things that we didn't have when we were kids.' _But fortunately there is something good from our conversation._' _Kari stayed skeptical for a while.

" Finally and something good. What did he tell you?"

" We talked a lot and he promised me that he will think my suggestion. I think I persuade him."

" I hope so, Sora. I hope so," said Kari.

" What are you thinking?" asked Sora as she saw Kari, who looked deep in her thoughts. She was sure that something was bothering her.

" Hm… It's just…Nothing. Forget it," said Kari but Sora didn't stop there. She knew that Kari knew something about the situation but she was hesitating to tell, so she tried to persuaded and tell her.

" What? Come on Kari you're talking to me."

" I think I know the reason Tai looks so depressed and why he told you that things last night," said Kari.

" You do?" asked Sora with curiosity. " What is it, then?"

" I think that the reason he acts like that is because of…" she paused and thought for while. Silence followed between the two women.

" Because of what? Kari?" asked Sora.

" A, never mind. It's nothing. It was just a stupid thought. Don't bother."

" Kari what do you…" but Kari interrupted her.

"Forget it. It was very stupid of me to think that. Just forget it. Okay?"

" Then if it was stupid why don't you tell me? And then we will see if it's stupid or not."

" It's nothing Sora. Honestly. Forget it."

" All right if you insist," said Sora and decided to change the subject of their conversation. " So where is everybody? Are they still sleeping?" she asked.

" Matt and Mimi are still sleeping. T.K has left for work and Tai… He has left for work early in the morning. As usual," replied Kari and Sora noticed something in her tone of her voice when she told about Tai. " He went to work even if I told him not to go. He's so stubborn. He doesn't listen to anyone…" said Kari and stood up from her chair. She opened the door to walk out of the kitchen and then she turned around and looked at Sora.

" I hope he will listen you and follow your advice otherwise…" said Kari and walked out of the kitchen, closing her door behind her. Sora stayed at her position, staring at the place where Kari was standing before she walked out of the kitchen.

" I hope that, Kari. I hope..."

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**To be continued…**

**Couragechild:** _"3rd chapter has been finished. I know that is a short chapter but I promise you that the next chapters would be longer. See you soon with chapter 4th. Don't hesitate to review or send me e-mail. I want to know your opinion about this story. What you like and what you dislike to this story. But I must say that I'm a Taiora fun… Please read and review. Don't hesitate"._


	4. Important Meeting

_**Couragechild: **Sorry for the delay. I was very busy with school and homework. Chapter 4th is finally finished. Enjoy…_

* * *

_**Together or Apart**_

**_Chapter 4_**

_Important Meeting_

Days passed and Sora had already been a week in Odaiba. All these days she liked spending her time with her friends. She was very happy to be with them. She had missed them and so they did. The only one who Sora couldn't see much was Tai, who was working the most of the time he was at home. He was always going and spending time in his office, where he was staying the most of the time. She was seeing him only at dinners and but that wasn't enough, too. He was always leaving from the table before the others had even finished their dinner and was going at his office.

That was happening every night and at the end Sora decided to talk with Tai about it. So one day after Tai had returned from work as usually he went to his office. From her bedroom Sora noticed in the garden Tai's car and thought that he had returned from work. She thought that, that was the best time to talk with him so she went to left from her room and went to find Tai.

She didn't have to think a lot where he would be so she headed towards his office. She knocked the door.

" Come in," replied a tired voice from inside. Sora opened the door and got inside. That was the first time she got inside his office. It was a big room with a balcony where you could get outside in the garden. In the middle of the room there was a big desk with many papers and books on it, a laptop and a lamp. Behind the desk was Tai who seemed surprised seeing Sora.

" Sora?"

" Hi. I saw your car in the garden and I thought that you would be here. I hope I'm not disturbing you."

" No… not at all. I'm little surprised seeing you."

" I f you want I can come back later…"

" No come and take a seat. You're not disturbing from anything right now. Do you want something?"

" Actually… yes. I came because I want to talk."

" Sure. About what?"

" You".

" Me?" asked Tai surprised. " What about me?"

" The night I came we had a talk about you working very much."

Tai understood where was leading their conversation " Sora I…"

" Please let me finish first," and she continued, " We had a talk about you working very much and you said that you would try to work less. Now, not only you don't work less but you work more that the day I came here and I don't even see you. I know that your work as a Ambassador is difficult and very demanding but…" and she paused. Tai was listening at her not saying anything. " Do you want to talk about it? What's wrong?"

" You're right, I know that but in 4 days I have very important meeting, where every Ambassador of each country in the world would meet to deal with some matters, which consider Earth and the Digital World."

" That's the reason you work so hard? That's the reason you can't even see your friends and the most of the time you spent it here, locked in your office?"

" Sora it's very important..."

" I don't say it isn't important. I'm just trying to say you that you have isolated… in case you haven't notice it."

" I haven't isolated from you."

" Yes, you are Tai." Tai remained silent looking at her. " You're tired Tai. I can see it. You don't sleep very much and you work many hours. Even if you believe the opposite.

" After that meeting it would be different. I will take work permit for a few weeks and I will rest. I will follow your advice. Remember that which you gave me the night you came."

" That would be great. And first of all for you." Sora headed towards the door. " See you at dinner," she said and left closing the door beside her.

* * *

_**3 days later:**_

The day of the meeting came. The previous night Tai couldn't sleep. He was sitting outside in the garden staring at the sky. He was very anxious for tomorrow morning.

" It's a beautiful night isn't it?" said a female voice, which Tai recognized it immediately. He turned and saw Sora standing a little far from him. He turned and looked up to the sky again.

" Yes, indeed," said Tai with a deep voice. Sora walked and sat next to him.

" Can't sleep?"

" Yeah."

" You were silence at dinner. You're anxious for tomorrow, am I right?" Tai remained silent.

" Your silence says everything."

Tai turned and looked at her. " It's just…" and he paused again, " What will happen if I don't succeed? This meeting is very important for the Earth and the Digital World. Many humans and digimon are depended from this. If I fail, I will feel like I had disappointed. Many things depend on this meeting. Can you believe this?" Tai stood up and walked a little far from where he was sitting before, his back turned on Sora.

" I don't know how it's to be an Ambassador. I know that it has many responsibilities but…" Sora stood up and approached Tai, " I'm absolutely sure that you are going to succeed tomorrow."

Tai turned and looked at her. " How can you be so sure? That I will succeed?"

" Because you always succeed. I haven't seen anything that you don't succeed and that's you Tai. Since we were kids. You were and still continue to be a great leader. You haven't disappointed us."

Tai smiled at her comment. " Thanks Sora. You are always trying to comfort us and make us feel better. Since we were kids. I have seen that… in the Digital World. You were always the caressing of the team."

" And you were always the bravest of the team…"

" Until now."

" Tai…"

" Yeah I know... I must be optimistic and never lose my faith." Sora nodded. Tai smiled and looked up at the sky again.

" What is it?" asked Sora.

" Nothing. It's just you remind me of the old days when were at the Digital World. When I had doubts about something ayou were always trying to make me feel better. Remember? When Kari got sick… I didn't know what to do. I felt… lost. I felt that every decision I would take it will have many affects on the team. And when Matt separated from us?"

" Yeah, I remember it. We were kids now and now we are adults."

" Adults or not you still have the gift to comfort us and make us feel better."

" That's me," said Sora smiling.

Tai smiled her back " Yeah that is who you real are. Never change Sora. Stay as you are."

" I will have it in mind." Silence between them followed.

" So… what do you say? Shall we go to sleep? It's late and you must get up early. Tomorrow is a big day."

" You're right. Let's go," said Tai and both got inside the house.

" Goodnight Sora. And thanks for understanding me," said Tai when they stood outside of their bedrooms. And then Sora did something unexpected. She approached Tai and kissed him on the cheek. Tai tried to hid his blush.

" Goodnight, Tai," said Sora and opened the door of her bedroom. Before she got inside she turned towards Tai " Good luck tomorrow," and she got inside the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Tai stayed at the hall, staring at the place where Sora stood before and brought his hand in his cheek. She had kissed him… A strange warm cascaded his body when he felt her lips on his skin. It was like… something deep had woken. Something deep inside him... He opened the door and entered his room. After he undressed and stayed only with his boxer on, he lay at bed deep in thoughts.

' Why did Sora kissed me and why it felt so… good? I feel like… that kiss had woken something inside me. A feeling…' Lost in his thoughts, Tai didn't realize when he fall asleep…

* * *

_**Couragechild: **"I hope you liked it… Please review. I want to know your opinion about it."_


	5. Bad feeling

_**Couragechild: **Another chapter is done. Enjoy…_

**Together or Apart**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Bad feeling_**

**_

* * *

_**

Next morning Tai woke up early and got dressed. This day was very important to him. Today, every Ambassador of each country in the world would meet to deal with some matters, which consider Earth and the Digital World. The latest days, things between Earth and one area in the Digital World didn't go well enough and Tai hoped he would change that today, in that meeting. He knew that If he would succeed, it would be a big progress between the 2 worlds. It was just another mission, in which he had to succeed for the Earth and the Digital World. But deep inside him he knew that the solve of this matter would be great not only for humans and the digimon… but for him too.

He had already got dressed and was trying to fix his tie when he heard a knock at the door.

" Come, in." The door opened and Sora appeared.

"Good morning."

" Oh, hi Sora. Come in". Sora got inside and closed the door behind her. "You woke up early," said Tai.

" I wanted to see you and wish you good luck before you go."

" I believed that you would prefer to sleep. Besides it's early."

" Well, today is a big day for you and I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Tai smiled " Thanks, Sora. I really appreciate that," and started making his tie.

" Do you need any help with this?" asked Sora and pointed towards the tie.

" No. I'm almost done…" but at the end he ended puzzling his tie. " Chicest this stupid tie…"

" Here let me", said Sora and approached him. She stood in front of him and started fixing it. " You are very nervous. You just have to calm down," said Sora. Tai looked down at her while she was fixing his tie. He felt strange to be in that position: Sora was helping him to fix his tie before he went in the meeting. If someone was looking at them right now he would thought that Sora was… his wife. At that thought Tai blushed but he hid his blush when Sora looked up at him.

" There. Now you're ready."

" Thanks. Today is…"

" I know. A big day for you but you have to calm down. Anxiety doesn't help."

" I have to remember this. Anyway… how do I look? And remember you have to be honest."

Sora stepped a little back so she could take a better sight from him. " You look great Tai. You have dressed good enough for this occasion". It was true. Tai wore a dark blue suit with a white buttoned shirt and a dark blue tie.

" So today is the big day for you…"

" Today is everyone's big day, not only mine, Sora."

Sora smiled at this comment. " That's what I admire at you. What considers only you, you always share it with the others. That's what a true leader must do. I always admired that at you. You always hope and think positive. Always encouraged."

" I just hope I will succeed today."

" You will, Tai. As you always do," Sora smiled at him and Tai smiled back at her.

" Well, it's time. I must go now. I don't want to make bad impression."

"Okay. Let's go. I will accompany you until the door." Tai took his suitcase and both of them walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

When they went down, Tai didn't believe in his eyes when he saw the others waiting for him in the living room. They knew the importance of this day so they have decided to wake up early and wish him good luck.

" What are you doing so early?"

" Well, we know how important is that day for you so we gathered here to wish you good luck and encourage you. We believe in you Tai and we are sure that you will succeed," said Kari and hugged her brother.

" Good luck Tai," said Kari and stepped back.

" Guys… I don't know what to say. Thanks I really appreciate that. I hope we will have positive results today."

" What are you talking about? We are absolutely sure that you're going to succeed today. You always do. There isn't any difference today," replied Matt.

" Anyway, I appreciate your support."

" Personally I hope you will succeed only for yourself,. so you will stop work so much and we could spend more time all together." was Mimi's reply.

" I'll have it into my consideration Mimi. Thanks."

When it was time to leave, the Digidestined accompanied Tai to the door. They all wished him good luck and left. All except Sora. Tai surprised when he saw her staying there with him.

" Good luck," she told him and Tai closed his eye at her. He opened the door and headed to his car. Sora stood where Tai was standing before and watched him getting inside his car, which was parked in the garden. As he was leaving and passed in front of Sora, he smiled and waved at her. Sora waved him back and stood there watching Tai's car as it was leading away.

" Good luck Tai and… be careful." She hadn't told this to anyone but she had a bad feeling. She didn't know if it was for Tai's meeting or anything else but she felt that something bad was going to happen.

After a little time, she went inside and walked towards the living room, where the others were.

" Hey, Sora there you are," said Mimi when as she saw her coming inside.

" Has Tai left?" asked Kari.

" Yes, 5 minutes ago."

" Okay. Now the only thing we can do is wait to learn the results of the meeting," said Matt and all agreed with him.

" Yes, but this will take many hours. We will sit here and wait? Why don't we all go somewhere outside?" suggested Mimi.

" That's a good idea. Tai will be late and I don't find a reason to stay inside and wait until he returns."

" Yeah, and that will be a great chance for Sora to visit some places here in Odaiba that she had long time to see. What do you say Sora?" asked T.K.

" Yes. Why not?"

" Then we all agreed. Let's get ready and then we will decide where we will go," said an enthusiastic Mimi. " We can even go for shopping."

" That's Mimi, guys," said T.K and all laughed at his comment.

" That isn't fair," replied Mimi and all laughed again.

* * *

**Couragechild: **_Finally I'm done with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Next chapters will have more Taiora. I promise you. But until then don't hesitate to review…_


	6. Injured

**Couragechild: "Another chapter has been finished. Enjoy...  
****

* * *

**

TOGETHER OR APART?

**CHAPTER 6**

**Injured  
**

The Digidestined decided to go for a ride and visit some places, which Sora would remember again. After all she was at Paris for 7 whole years and she had missed everything in Odaiba. The whole day the Digidestined spent their time all together making walks in the city. They had a great time remembering the old good days. They returned back at home in the afternoon. They didn't see Tai's car in the car and they supposed that he hadn't returned from the meeting yet.

But time passed. It was nearly 8 o'clock and Tai hadn't showed up, yet. All the Digidestined were gathered in the living room waiting for him. The Digidestined didn't worry because they knew that this meeting was very important and it normal for Tai coming home late. But Sora had a different opinion about that. She started getting worried. Besides she still had that feeling from the morning. ' What if something went wrong and something bad happened? Sora, you must stop thinking like that. You will see that Tai will come home soon and everything will be all right. There is nothing you must worry about. Everything… is absolutely fine.'

Half an hour later all heard Tai's car from the garden. Matt went to the window and looked outside.

" Yeah, it's Tai"' he said as he looked outside. Sora felt relieved when she heard his words but still she had that feeling. That something was wrong.

" What…" said Matt making all of them look at him. Matt hadn't left from the window. He confused when he saw that from Tai's car exited two men, who recognized immediately. One was Ken and the other was… 'Joe?' thought Matt. 'what is he doing here? Shouldn't be in London for the medical conference, in which he had to be present?' thought Matt. 'When did he return and… where is Tai?' he wondered. Matt watched Ken opening the door of the back seat of the car and then he helped another man step out of the car. Matt recognized him. It was Tai. Joe came to help Ken.

" What the hell is going on?"

" What is it, Matt?" asked T.K, but he didn't get a reply from him. All started getting worried. Something was wrong.

" Matt, is something wrong?" asked T.K again.

" Wait here," said Matt and walked out of the living room, in the hallway. Nobody moved. T.K approached and looked outside but he didn't see anything strange, only Tai's car. They heard the door's bell ringing.

" Strange. Tai always takes the house's key with him," said Kari.

" Maybe he forgot them today. You saw him how nervous he was in the morning," replied Mimi. Sora didn't say anything the whole time. She knew that something was wrong. She felt it. What could have happened? Something must have happened. Why Matt rushed going at the door? They heard Matt opening the door and then some footsteps in the hallway.

" Bring him here," they heard Matt saying. All were worried and confused. Then in the living room's entrance showed up Tai, who was held from Ken and Joe. One was holding him from the left and the other from the right.

" What happened? Joe why are you here? Shouldn't you be in London?" asked Kari and all stood up from the couch, where they were sitting all this time.

" I'll tell you later now let's put him down," said Joe and headed towards the couch. " Easy, easy," said Joe and Ken with Matt's help placed Tai down on the couch. Sora happened to be closest and took a better view of the whole situation. Tai had removed his tie and his shirt was a little mess. Tai stared back at her. He smiled a little and winced closing his eyes like he was in pain. He looked tired.

" What happened?" asked Kari looking at Ken and Joe and sat beside her brother.

" In the meeting…" started Ken " at first everything was fine but then they had a disagreement. During the fight one man, who had sneak inside the meeting, started shooting."

" Shooting?" said Matt.

" Yes, he had a gun with him. He must have sneaked from the guards because there was a big security that was checking everyone who had to be present at the meeting. Anyway back to our subject. That man started shooting at the air and when a guard went to take the gun from him, that man pointed the gun at the officer. Thanks to Tai that officer is still alive now," said Ken and looked back at Tai.

" What is that mean?" asked Mimi.

" It means that Tai got shot. He got in the middle and he got the bullet, which was destined for the officer."

" He had been shot?" said Sora who hadn't talked all this hour and looked back at Tai. Then she noticed that Tai wasn't wearing his jacket of the business suit, on. He was just using it for covering his back. Joe went and sat beside Tai.

" Tai I have to take a look on your wound again. Okay? I will only put my hand inside to check okay?" Tai only nodded. Joe slowly picked up the jacket and put his hand inside. Tai winced from pain.

" Joe, he's in pain," said Kari.

" I know. And that's why," he said and took his hand back. Everyone was shocked. Joe's hand had much blood on it. " Tai you have to take of your jacket. I must see the wound. Maybe you will have to be taken in the hospital. Sora can you help me removing his jacket?" asked Joe Sora, who was sitting on the other Tai's side. Sora nodded and both she and Joe removed his jacket.

" Ouch…" was Tai's reply and held his wound with his hand.

" Tai I know it hurts. But you have to face the pain. Maybe the bullet is still inside. I don't like your loss of blood. If the bullet is still inside it must be removed. Understood?" Tai had started sweating and was barely seeing Joe. He felt dizzy and the only thing he wanted to do now was close his eyes and sleep. But he fought it. He had heard what Joe told him and nodded. Sora and Joe had finally removed his jacket and everyone took a better look. In the spot, down of his left shoulder Tai's white shirt was soaked with blood.

" Oh, my…" said Kari on sight of blood but she didn't finished. She felt her going numb.

T.K was there to catch her before she fell on the floor. Mimi ran at their side to help T.K.

" Kari…" said Tai and tried to stand up and ran at his sister's side but he groaned from pain.

" Easy Tai," replied Sora " You're not in position to move. Please, stay still."

" But, Kari…"

" Sora is right Tai. You're not in state to move. You're weak. Don't worry about Kari. She can't stand the sight of blood. People don't like the sight of blood and when it comes to be a relative or a friend they even passed out, because they can't stand it. Don't worry," Joe turned and looked back at Mimi and T.K, "Lay her on the couch, bring her some water and she will be fine in a couple of minutes," he told T.K and Mimi and then he turned back at Tai, "I'm not worried about her right now. You are the one I'm worried about," said Joe.

Meanwhile, Mimi helped T.K and place Kari on the couch. They did everything to bring her senses back.

" Maybe we should go in the hospital…"

" No…! Not… not in the hospital. It will be… it will be learnt what happened in the meeting and… We must avoid that…"

" But Tai. You're weak due to the loss of blood. If the bullet is still inside then you must… I must operate you. The bullet must not be left inside. Otherwise…"

" Please Joe… Please…" Sora turned her gaze and looked back at Kari. Mimi and T.K were looking after her. Then she turned and looked back at Tai. Matt came closer at them and took place in their discussion.

" Kari is fine. Tai, listen to Joe. He's a doctor and he knows better…"

" No, Matt… Not in the hospital," and he groaned from pain.

" Calm down. You have been shot. You must not stressed," replied Sora. " Joe if he doesn't…"

" Sora this is dangerous. He had already lost much blood and if the bullet is inside I must operate him. There is no other away".

" Will you please stop arguing for a minute for God shake? You had already lost much time arguing on if he should go in the hospital or not. If he doesn't want to, don't persuade him,"

said Mimi who was watching the whole scene from the other side of the living room.

" Mimi is right. Joe if he doesn't want to go in the hospital we must not persuade him." Joe thought for a little.

" All right. You persuade me. Let's take him upstairs to his room and take a look at his wound. Matt, Ken can you help me to take him upstairs?"

" Sure no problem," replied both Matt and Ken. They stood Tai from the couch carefully and headed slowly upstairs.

Joe turned at Sora. " Sora, in Tai's car there is my case with my medical tools. Go and bring it to me upstairs in his room." Sora did what he told her. Joe turned at T.K and Mimi, " I want you two to stay here and look after her. When I will finish with Tai I will come down and check on her, okay?" T.K and Mimi only nodded and Joe followed Matt and Ken upstairs.

* * *

_**In Tai's room:**_

Matt and Ken placed Tai carefully at his bed and Joe took a look on the wound. Soon Sora showed up with the bag, which Joe had asked her to bring. Everyone gathered around Tai's bed. Joe sat down at the bedside and after he looked Tai's wound again he turned towards the others who were in the room "All right I will some need towels, the medical kit that you have in the house and of course I will need bandages. Many bandages."

" You got them Joe," said Matt and exited with Ken from the room.

" Oh, I forgot to tell them to bring a scissor and a needle."

" A needle? Why do you need a needle?"

" After I clear Tai's wound, if the circumstances allow me I will sew the wound, so it won't open again", he replied immediately when he saw Sora's reaction. " Don't worry. It's for his good. Trust me I know what I'm doing Sora. Now, could you please stay with Tai until we come back? I'm going to ask them from Matt to give them to me."

" Sure. No problem." Joe walked out of the room leaving Tai and Sora alone. She went and sat at the bedside. Tai, who was tired and seemed to be in pain turned at Sora and smiled weakly at her.

" Hey… How are you?"

" The truth…? It's like I have been hit by a truck". Sora smiled at his comment. Tai tried to smile her back but groaned because of the pain again.

" Easy… easy. Joe will come and he will clean your wound, okay?" Tai only nodded and closed his eyes.

Soon Joe returned with everything he needed. " Okay, now we're ready."

" I shall go. I will be downstairs waiting with the others."

" No, Sora. You can stay. Maybe I will need your help."

" Sure. What do you want me to do?" asked Sora.

" While I'm preparing the tools I will need, I want you to take off Tai's shirt." Sora did what he told her. She didn't tell Joe but she didn't like that. She felt uncomfortable, unbuttoning one man's shirt. When she unbuttoned it, she removed it slowly not to hurt Tai, letting his chest exposed. Joe came closer and looked better at the wound.

"Hmm… wound is deep… _oh no!"_

" What is it Joe?" asked Sora concerned.

" The bullet… It hasn't got out. That's complicates the situation. Tai, you will hurt but I want you roll around and lay on your stomach so I can check your back."

" Okay…" said Tai and with help of Sora he turned around so Joe could check his wound.

" As I have suspected… The bullet is still inside but look where it is now." Sora came closer and looked better at the wound. It looked bad and it was bleeding continuously. She saw the bullet, which had stacked on the backside of his shoulder.

" You saw it?" asked Joe turning at Sora. " I have to remove it. Then I we'll clean it, so it won't be affected". He stood up, walked and searched at his medical bag.

" Sora…" said Tai as he continued lying at his stomach.

" I'm here Tai," replied Sora and took his hand at hers.

" It's bad … isn't it?" Tai was talking with difficulty and he had started breathing hard.

" Hey… Joe will heal it, all right?" she had noticed that Tai was breathing hard. "Don't waste your strength. Joe will heal it and you're going to be just fine. Now, he will remove the bullet and then we will clean it so it won't be affected. But I can tell you that you will be in pain."

" I… don't care. Just take… that out," he winced due to pain and coughed.

" Easy… Easy…" she was trying to ease him. "Joe, could please come here? He is in great pain."

" I know, Sora… I know and he will hurt a lot now," he came holding a lancet and a small knife at his hands. Sora noticed that.

" Joe? Why are you need these?" said Sora and pointed at his hands.

" With them I will try to remove the bullet. Now… Sora, I want you to hold him until I took the bullet out."

Sora did what Joe told her. She went and sat next to him, holding his hand.

" Okay… here we are… Tai are you ready? This is going to hurt."

" Go on…" Joe started using the small knife. The pain was unbearable that Tai closed his eyes and bit his lips. Sora saw this and squeezed his hand. Tai felt Sora squeezing his hand and opened his eyes. He saw Sora smiling and telling him that everything was going to be all right. He was ready to smile at her when…

" Arg!" Sora squeezed more his hand.

" Joe…"

" I know… I know Sora but I'm very closed to the bullet. Be patient Tai. We're almost over." Tai squeezed Sora's hand, in order to bear the pain, which was killing him. Finally after a little time later, Joe removed the bullet

" Okay, it's out," said Joe. Blood started showing out of the wound. "Let's clean it now so I can bandage it. I will bring a bowl with water. Until then take this," said Joe and gave Sora a towel, " and press it on Tai's wound to stop bleeding." Joe left again leaving Tai and Sora alone for another time. As Sora pressed the towel, Tai felt warm hands caressing his back and a cloth press itself against his back. He blinked, wide-eyed and winced from the pain.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

Tai turned and looked at her, smiling weakly at her. " It's… all right," he said. He was still tired and wanted to sleep to regain his strength. He tried to pull himself up but winced from pain. Sora prevented him from getting up and Tai laid down on the bed again.

" Don't move. You're still weak and Joe must bandage you. He will come in a minute and you have to stay still Tai," said Sora with soft voice. Tai hadn't heard anyone talking to him like that ever before. Her voice was so soft that she was making him to fall asleep. And her touch was so soft and warm too that he felt something like electricity to penetrate his body. He thought that it was due to the loss of blood and ignored it. Soon Joe returned bringing a bowl of water with him. After he dipped one cloth in the water he started cleaning Tai's wound. Although the bullet had been removed, Tai was still a lot of pain.

" Okay. Now I want you to sat up on bed so I can bandage you. I warn you it will hurt a little."

" I don't… care. Just… do it Joe," his vision was starting to blur and he was feeling weaker and weaker as time was passing.

" Okay. Sora help me to lift him up and hold him while I will bandage him."

" Okay, Joe."

She and Joe lifted up Tai, Sora sat behind Tai and held him while Joe started bandaging him. It didn't take much time and soon Tai's wound had been bandaged. Then Sora and Joe laid Tai down again and covered him with the bed's sheet. He was exhausted and he needed to sleep. Sora stay with Tai while Joe went to the bathroom to wash his hands, which were covered with Tai's blood.

" You must be exhausted. Sleep to gain your strength… You deserve it," told Tai Sora smiling at him. Tai smiled her back weakly and closed his eyes. Joe walked out of the bathroom but Tai had already fallen asleep.

" How is he?"

" He fell asleep Joe. He was exhausted."

" It's normal. He's weak due to the loss of blood," said Joe but Sora wasn't listening Joe anymore. He was staring at Tai's bloody shirt and then at the towels, which Joe was holding at his hands. Joe noticed that she wasn't listening to him.

" Sora? Sora? Are you listening to me?"

" Hmm…? Did you say something Joe?"

" I just said that it was normal for Tai to sleep right now. He was exhausted. But what's bothering you, Sora?"

" Hmmm… nothing. Why are you saying that?"

" Come on Sora. I know you and that look on your face speaks for itself. What's bothering you?" Sora stared at Tai, who was sleeping peacefully and then looked back at Joe.

" I've never seen him like that Joe. Never before. He was… in so much pain… It's just…"

" I know what you mean. Tai is the strong leader, who cares for us and leaves nothing to happen to us. Yeah, I know how you feel. We had that profile of him: Strong, undefeatable. But Tai is Tai. You will see in a few days he will be better like new." That time Joe's cell phone rang. He picked it up quickly so the sound wouldn't wake Tai.

" Kido… All right. When? Now? Okay, I'm on my way."

" Is there a problem?"

" It was from the hospital. They want me to go. They said it was an emergency. But I wanted to stay and watch Tai. Just for tonight to see how he will spend the night."

" I' ll stay with him. You must go to the hospital. As you said it's an emergency."

" Are you sure you can handle this?"

" Go, Joe. You're wasting time."

" Okay. Make sure that his wound won't open. If it started bleeding clean it and change the bandages. If during the night wakes up due to pain give him these pills. It will make him bear the pain and he will again. Okay? In the morning I'll call to learn how he spent the night."

Joe took his medical bag and walked out of the room with Sora, leaving Tai sleeping. The others were downstairs waiting for them to learn about Tai's condition. When Joe and Sora showed up they were bombed by questions. Meanwhile Kari was better now than previously when she almost fainted.

" How is he?" asked Matt.

" Well, I removed the bullet. We cleaned the wound and we bandaged it so it won't be affected. We let him to rest. He is exhausted. I wanted to stay and watch him during the night but they called me from the hospital. They said it emergency and they need me there. But Sora will stay and watch him during the night. In the morning I will call to learn how he spent the night and I will come back and check on him."

" Can we see him now?"

" I wouldn't recommend that. The pain and loss of blood exhausted him. He's sleeping now. There is no need to worry about him. In a few days he will be fine. But he won't go to work of course and he must be careful. Now, I have to go. They will be waiting for me."

" Okay Joe, thanks for coming".

" Wait Joe, I will drive you to the hospital and Ken at his home. As you remember you came with Tai's car."

" Yes, I almost forgot it. Thanks Matt."

" Thanks for bringing him guys," said Kari at Joe and Ken.

" Don't thank us at all. That's why there are friends."

" Well shall we?"

" Yes. I have already been late. Goodnight guys."

After Matt, Ken and Joe left the others started talking about Tai.

" Sora, are you sure you want to stay and watch him during the night? You're tired like us and you need rest. Besides don't forget you are the guest here."

" There's no problem Mimi. We're all tired and need rest. Especially Tai."

" Okay but if anything happens during the night don't hesitate to wake us up," replied Kari.

Sora agreed and after she wished them goodnight, each one headed to his room, except Sora, who went at Tai's room. When she got inside Tai, she closed the door quietly behind her and moved towards the bed, where Tai was laying. She sat at the bedside and started observing him. She smiled. He looked sleeping peacefully.

Time passed. After Sora checked the bandage again, she started yawning and feeling her eyes heavy. Soon, without realizing how tired she was, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. After all it was a big, tired day…

* * *


End file.
